


Un bebe en apuros

by LocaPorDragonBallZ



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocaPorDragonBallZ/pseuds/LocaPorDragonBallZ
Summary: Cuando una pareja decide que solo pueden cuidar a un bebe, deciden abandonar a otro en casa de una pareja gay reconocida por amar a los niños y ayudar a los que vivian en orfanatos o incluso cuidar a los hijos de sus amigos
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 16





	Un bebe en apuros

**Un bebe en apuros**

Mi vida jamas fue un cuento de hadas, o bueno, no al principio...

-¿Que haremos ahora, Mary? De por si un bebe ya era difícil de cuidar, y ahora tenemos otro-. Por una de las ventanas de aquel pequeño departamento, se podía apreciar como un hombre caminaba en círculos por toda la habitación

-¿Crees que no lo se? ¿Pero que mas podíamos hacer? Ya tenia mas de 3 meses cuando me entere del embarazo- dijo aquella mujer mientras comenzaba a mecer al recién nacido, para que así dejara de llorar

-Dios... Tobey entrara a la escuela, son muchos gastos para un niño de 5 años...-

La habitación quedo en un completo silencio, silencio que se rompió con un diminuto balbuceo que provenía de los labios del pequeño bebe. Sin decir una sola palabra, su madre acaricio su mejilla, cuando uno de sus dedos fue tomada por aquella diminuta mano -Conozco un lugar donde el estará bien- susurro 

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto algo extrañado su esposo

-Hace unos meses, leí en el periódico sobre una pareja de hombres que les gusta ayudar a los niños que viven en orfanatos. No viven muy lejos de aquí... Q-Quizás ellos... Puedan cuidarlo-

-¿Estas hablando en serio?- dijo bastante incrédulo de escuchar aquellas palabras

-¿Que otra cosa se te ocurre?... Richard, un bebe no solo necesita cuidados, también gastos... Apenas si podemos con Tobey- respondió antes de mirar fijamente a esos ojos tan azules mientras acariciaba su mejilla -Se que muchos me dirán que soy una mala madre por abandonar a mi bebe... Pero quiero que el tenga una vida mucho mejor que esta... Y se que ellos podrán dársela-

Como si el pequeño pudiera entender todo lo que su madre decía, este sonrió sin soltar su dedo... Un gesto que removió los pensamientos de Mary, pero aun así ella estaba dispuesta a dejarlo para que viviera mejor. Y eso lo sabia perfectamente su esposo

-¿Donde viven?-

Esa misma noche, bajo una gran lluvia, la pareja se encontraba frente a la puerta de aquel edificio donde sabían que vivía aquella pareja. Su bebe estaba perfectamente envuelto en una cobija, evitando así que tanto el frió como la lluvia siquiera lo rozaran. La castaña miro a su esposo algunos segundos antes de tocar un botón cerca de la puerta

-Identifíquese- se escucho la voz de un hombre, a lo que ambos inmediatamente agacharon la cabeza

-Por favor... Cuiden de mi bebe-. Mary beso la frente del que ya no seria su bebe antes de recostarlo cuidadosamente en una caja de cartón y salir corriendo junto a su esposo

En la parte mas alta del edificio, una pareja se encontraba profundamente dormida en su cama, ambos acurrucados, hasta que aquella voz los despertó de su sueño -¿Que sucede, Jarvis?- pregunto uno de ellos algo cansado, mientras tallaba sus ojos

-Sr. Stark, una pareja acaba de dejar un bebe en la entrada de la torre-

-¿Como que un bebe?- dijo un rubio despegándose de la almohada apenas escucho esas palabras

-Permitame mostrarles-. En la televisión del cuarto, se mostró el vídeo que la cámara había captado hacia unos minutos. Al terminar de reproducirse, la pareja se levanto de su cama y corrieron hasta el ultimo piso de la torre, abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con un pequeño bebe llorando a todo pulmón

-Por Dios...- susurro el castaño mientras lo cargaba -Ya, bebe, no llores...-. Inmediatamente, el pequeño dejo de llorar y miro fijamente a la persona que lo cargaba. Aquellos ojos cafés tuvieron una conexión con esos zafiros

-Tony... Es un recién nacido- comento bastante sorprendido al ver como el bebe aun tenia su cordón umbilical y estaba aun fresco

-Llama inmediatamente a Bruce-. Sin chistar, el rubio salio corriendo hasta un teléfono cercano y lo tomo antes de marcar un numero. Por otro lado, ambos castaños estaban demasiado entretenidos con la presencia del otro

A los pocos minutos, la puerta se abrió y entro un sujeto vestido no como un doctor, pero si con ese aire -Vine tan pronto como pude-

-Lo sabemos, Bruce... Hace unos minutos, una pareja dejo a este bebe. Lo único que pude notar es que es un recién nacido- comento mientras se acercaban a su pareja

-Déjenme verlo-. Tony trato de darle al bebe, pero el pequeño se negaba a soltar su mano -Por favor, pequeño, deben revisarte-

Tras hacer un pequeño mohin, finalmente accedió a soltarlo. Bruce lo recostó en el sofá y comenzó a hacer los típicos chequeos que un doctor podría hacer. Reviso sus latidos, que su cordón no estuviera infectado -Bueno... Efectivamente es un recién nacido, no le calculo ni un día de nacido... Pero fuera de eso, todo esta bien con el-

Apenas termino de decir esas palabras, el pequeño alzo sus brazos hacia Tony, pidiéndole que volviera a cargarlo. Claramente no pudo negarse ante los ojitos, así que lo tomo en sus brazos. Para sorpresa de todos, y sin que Tony pudiera imaginarlo, el bebe logro bajar su camisa hasta dejar descubierto uno de sus pezones; justo antes de pegarse a el y comenzar a succionar

-B-Bruce...- tartamudeo bastante nervioso mientras trataba de separarlo. Pero vaya que el bebe tenia fuerza, ya que se aferro al cuello de su camisa sin dejar de succionar. Cuando por fin logro apartarlo de su pecho, este comenzó a llorar -No llores, bebe... Y-Yo no puedo darte leche- murmuro algo apenado por haber dado esa escena frente a su mejor amigo y su prometido

T-Tony... Tu camisa...-. La mirada del castaño se enfoco en el pecho de su camisa, notando así como esta comenzaba a humedecerse -N-No puede ser...-

-¿Bruce, esto es posible?- le pregunto mirando a su amigo

-He oído de casos así, pero es una probabilidad de 1 entre 1000000-. La expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Tony se relajo y miro hacia el pequeño, quien aun no dejaba de llorar. No supo porque, pero en total silencio, destapo nuevamente su pecho y lo acerco; al sentir su piel, dejo de llorar y volvió a comer, haciendo uno que otro sonido bastante curioso

-Y... ¿Que harán con el?- les pregunto Bruce

El lugar quedo en un completo silencio por varios segundos, hasta que el castaño rompió el contacto visual con aquel bebe -Quiero que sea nuestro hijo- respondió mirando a los 2 hombres que estaban frente suyo

-Tony...-

-¿Estas seguro de lo que dices, Tony?- volvió a preguntar

-Jamas he estado tan seguro de algo... Amo a este bebe, y no quiero que este en otro lugar que no sea aquí- respondió besando cariñosamente su frente, sacando una leve risita del pequeño

Sin decir una sola palabra, con una sonrisa en sus labios, Steve se acerco a su prometido y lo abraza por la cintura dejando al retoño entre sus pechos -Nuestro bebe- susurro mientras sentía como su pequeña mano tomaba uno de sus dedos

.

.

.

¿Que mas puedo pedir? Tengo una familia maravillosa, jamas sabre que fue de mis padres biológicos, pero les estoy agradecido. Quizás suene raro, pero se que ellos tuvieron que dejarme para darme una vida mejor. Y siendo sincero, la tengo... Tal vez algún día vuelva a verlos, si eso sucede, quiero que ellos sepan que los amo, y que no les guardo rencor alguno

-¿Que estas haciendo, Peter?-

-¡¡Mama!!- 

-Oye, al menos me hubieras avisado que ibas a grabar un vídeo emotivo. ¡¡Steve, niños!!- 

Solo atine a reirme un poco antes de mirar a la camara -Y esta es mi familia, la familia Rogers Stark-


End file.
